The Hunger Games: Lost in Nightmares
by Phoenixsword24
Summary: Lily Meadows was a girl who lived a semi peaceful life. Until, that is, she was reaped for the 73rd Hunger Games. Now her and Bay Thunderoak, have to compete in the most dangerous game ever televised... (I know I suck at summary's, but the story will be better, hopefully.) Rated M to be safe.
1. The Reaping

**The Hunger Games: Lost in Nightmares  
**

**AN: Hi, And thank you for clicking on this story.**

**This is my first fanfic that I've ever published, so please be nice... I've also renamed this story to Lost in Nightmares, so people won't confuse this with a how to survive thing because this story use to be titled 'Survival tactics.  
**

**Please keep in mind that this is to be canon, and anything that is contradictive**** to the the original story, please inform me about it.**

**Also; please inform me about spelling errors and/or grammar mistakes.**

**One more thing: I don't care that much about reviews, the reason I am asking for at least one review is because with out it, I don't know that this story is being read. Also don't PM me; I don't really check it.)**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, nor will I ever. I only own the tributes... And Lily's mom...  
**

**...**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Reaping**

The boys lined up on one side, the girls, the other. A woman named Effie Trinket, who had green hair, and was wearing all pink, stood elevated above the rest of us, infront of the justice building.

I hadn't been paying attention until she had said 'Girls first'.

My hands shook as I looked around nervously. I noticed Katniss Everdeen, pale faced and clearly also shaking from head to toe.

Effie was opening the envelope that held someone's death in it. The whole courtyard held their breath, waiting to see who would be chosen.

"Lily Meadows..."

I froze, eyes staring ahead into nothing. My hands were shaking worse then ever.

Me...

I felt like screaming.

Come on out." Called Effie.

My feet seemed to have a mind of their own. Before I knew it, I was standing next to Effie Trinket. She looked at me for a second, before calling out to the rest of the courtyard; "Any volunteers?"

I looked foreword hopefully, but no one came forward. "Well miss. Meadows; congratulations."

I felt like I was going to throw up. "Now on to the boys." Effie continued. She reached into the clear container of all the boys between the ages of twelve and eighteen's names.

"Bay Thunderoak."

A tall brown haired boy came out of the crowd. Bay Thunderoak, the boy I've had a crush on for years, was now going to die, along with me... After he was next to Effie, she once again asked for volunteers, But no one came forth for him either...

A sixteen year old girl, and a seventeen year old boy, from District twelve, were now destined to be slaughtered.

"Well then, on we go! Congratulations Mr. Thunderoak and Miss. Meadows, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor." Peacekeepers approached us, led us into the justice building. We were taken to separate rooms, that we would be staying until it was time to leave District twelve. No one would come to see me; the only family I had was my mother, and she was home sick. My father had died alongside Katniss and Primrose's father in the coal mines, because of that horrible explosion.

I've never been the same since. My mom and I have been just able to survive on tesserae which I did every year. That and the black market hub, where we bought meat to eat, usually killed by Katniss.

But that didn't matter now. Only one thought was going through my head right now: I'm doomed...

I huddled in a corner of the room as tears fell from my face... I was so scared! I wished I could go back home. But now there was zero to no chance, that I would be able to survive to be able to go back...

...

**AN: Well that was the end of chapter one. I hoped you enjoyed it. Yeah I know it's more like a prologue then a chapter, but I'm not that good of a writer. Hopefully I will be able to post longer chapters after I gain some confidence.**

**Please Review, or I will not know if this story is even being read! (I'm not going to be one of those people who only want reviews then never finish the story. I'm either going to continue a story or it will be deleted.)  
**

**Also, Constructive criticism is something that may help me become a better writer, so if you see an error in my spelling and/or grammar, please inform me of it. But I will not take flames, so no pointless insults...  
**

**Bye! - Phoenixsword24**

**(Update: I will continue this story. I'm working on the next chapter, which will be called: The train/ Entering the Capital.)**


	2. The Train and Entering the Capital

**A/N: If anyone is reading this, sorry for taking so long to do this chapter. Writer's block is a real b*tch... I had most of this already written out, until about after the dream part... I'll be getting to the HG training in the next chapter!**

...

Chapter 2: The train/ Entering the Capital

Me and Bay were taken to a train station which would take us to the capital. Effie was leading the way.

"Come, come, now."

She called, green hair flipping as she turned toward us. The train was silver, with clear windows, showing the control room at the front. There were two men in it, wearing white clothes and gloves. One turned toward us and stared for a second before turning back to his partner and responding to a question, we could not hear. When we reached the door to enter the train Effie went in first, then Bay, then me.

I turned toward the way we came from. I hope we would return... Wait. we?

My head fell as I started to cry: Bay, and myself most likely will die within the next week or two. And even if we don't die, only one of us could come home. I shuddered at the thought of Bay and me being the last alive, we would have to turn on each other...

"Miss. Meadows, are you going to stand there and stare outside, or are you going to come to the lunch compartment!?"

I heard the impatient voice of Effie. I turned and saw her looking at me with annoyance. "I'm coming..."

I followed her to the 'lunch compartment', where Bay was already sitting down at a table covered with delicious looking food.

As I sat down, I noticed a tray covered with dark brown looking things.

"Ms. Trinket, what are those?"

I asked, "That is chocolate drops, Miss. Meadows." Effie said, looking at where I was pointing. "And don't point, it's rude." Her expression changed to great annoyance, as she looked around.

"Now where is that no good nick!?"

She turned and went through the door we just came from. Going to the conductors I guessed.

Just as the door closed behind her, another door opened, and a man with ragged blond hair, stumbled into our compartment.

The man was clearly drunk, and for a moment I was wary, just then Bay nudged my arm and whispered in my ear; "Is that Haymich?"

I looked closer, and sure enough, it _was_ Haymich. He was stumbling over to a table covered with clear bottles. I saw him pick up one of them, and pour it in a glass. After he finished, he stumbled over to us.

"Hey, sweetheart," He said looking at me, then looking at Bay, "You the new tributes?"

"Yes," I said trying not to show my shyness, "Are you our mentor?"

"That would be me." Was all he said. "When will we start training?" asked Bay.

"Training?" Haymich squinted at Bay before continuing; "Why would you need training? Your going to die anyway..."

"What? But your supposed to train us!" I cried fear starting to seep back into me.

"No, I'm here to enjoy the refreshments..."

I cried out then ran from the compartment. I could hear shouting behind me, but I couldn't understand any of it. I didn't know were I was going, but it didn't matter. Soon I just fell on the floor, and weeped, I sobbed until I was horse from it. I could hear someone coming, I guessed it was Bay, but it could just a easily have been Haymich, or even one of the conductors.

"Miss. Meadows, what are you doing on the floor? Get up, and stop your whining." I got off the floor and followed Effie back to the lunch compartment, were Bay and Haymich were sitting and glaring at each other. "Now that your here Haymich, why don't you console your student!"

Haymich didn't move, but Bay did. He got up, and walked over to me, wrapped an arm around me, and lead me back to the table, Glaring at Haymich all the while.

"Well, we will be entering the capital in a few days, so why don't you two head on to sleep, hmm? You two look exhausted."

I just nodded. Bay and me followed Effie, to a part of the train were I ran past, crying. "Mr. Thunderoak, your chamber is on the left, Miss. Meadows, yours is on the right. Now off to bed."

She turned and walked away, while I went into my chamber, where I fell onto a bed and just like a light, I was asleep...

...

_I was walking through a deep dark forest. I was alone, but I still felt that I was being watched._

_I turned around nervously. There! Was that something moving? I looked closer. I gasped in horror: Standing before me was a man with a blood covered Ax. I screamed and fell backwards._

_He charged forward, and before I knew what was happening, he was on me._

_"Get off!" I screamed, struggling as I did. He raised his Ax, and then started to come down with it._

"No!" I screamed, jumping up and pushing the blankets of me. It took me a minute or two to realize that it was just a nightmare. I pulled my knees up to me and started to cry. I never wanted this. Why did the Capital have to make the Districts give up their sons and daughters? How much more evil could they be? I cried until my eyes stung, and still I cried. There was no chance that I was even going to survive, I was dead already.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. "Miss. Meadows, it's time to get ready, we will be at the Capital by lunch!" It had been a week since me and Bay had boarded this train, and I was glad to be off this train soon. I got up, got dressed and headed to the lunch compartment. Bay was already there and so was Haymich, who for once, looked like he wasn't drunk, though I suspected that it was alcohol in the glass in his hand. "We will be arriving in the Capital shortly," Effie was saying, "So Mr. Thunderoak, Miss. Meadows, you both must me on you're best behavior."

I nodded, and Effie turned to talk to Haymich. "You will train them this year, right _Haymich_?" She said his name with venom. Haymich didn't seem to hear her; he was quietly sipping his beverage... I looked next to me, and saw Bay staring at me as if he would never get to see me again. When he saw me looking, he quickly turned away. "Bay?" He was looking anywhere besides me. Finally he looked at me. I saw sadness and regret in his big brown eyes. They bore into me like the full moon in fall. I couldn't talk, all I managed to say was: " I-I hope we can still be f-friends..." He just nodded, got up and left the compartment. Effie was arguing with Haymich who refused to give up his drink. I rolled my eyes and got up to follow Bay...

...

The train was loosing speed. We must be near the Capital. Dread filled me and before I new it, I was rushing to the nearest bathroom. When I came out, and headed back to the lunch compartment, Bay and Haymich were talking. "So, are you gonna train us or not?" Bay was saying. "Cause if not, the least you could do is give Lily some confidence..." Haymich looked up and spotted me, I saw a smirk on his face, and knew what he was about to do. "Well, look who's here!" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Bay. "What were you talking about?" I asked. "Bay here was trying to force me into giving you false hope." Haymich said while looking at said person. "Well, you should at least train us!" "Not a point to." "And why is that?!" "Because you're gonna die anyway!" "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Bay shouted. "It's obvious you both are." Before I know it, Bay had jumped out of his chair and leaped at Haymich. I quickly got up and tried to pull him off of him, but he wouldn't budge. "BOYS! BOYS!" Came the voice of Effie. "STOP THIS THIS INSTANT!" She was standing in the doorway, wearing pink high heel, A blue skirt and dark purple top with white markings and a white beret hat, with a single real cherry on top. She looked like a living desert!

Bay jumped off of Haymich and ogled Effie, me doing the same 'What is she wearing?' I thought to myself. Haymich stood up, walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of alcohol. "We will be in the heart of the Capital in just a few moments, so stop this childish behavior!" She was saying, looking between the both of us. "After the humiliation I suffered last year, I must have well behaved tributes!" "So you can lead us to our death!" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked, a glare being sent my way. I gulped and replied, "I said, We'll be on our best behavior..." "Now that's more like it!" She turned and waved for us to follow her. Outside, sounds of cheering and clapping could be heard. I looked outside and saw thousands of people, wearing the most ridiculous things: One woman was wearing a shower curtain as a dress, A man with pink hair was wearing a bright lime green and purple polka dot suit and there was one woman who was wearing tree logs as shoes and what looked like frosting as a dress.

"Come,come." Called Effie. "Talk about weirdo's huh?" Bay whispered into my ear. "Tell me about it!" I whispered back with a snicker...

...

**A/N: And that was the second chapter! Kinda short, but I'm still new to this. Just let me write a few stories first and I might get better and longer chapters... Hope you all injoyed this, and I will hopefully see you in the next chapter! Till then, Bye!**


	3. The tribute Parade and training

**A/N: Thanks to BlackCat46 for reviewing, glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

**To make things clear: Lily is 16, she isn't friends with Katniss but she does know her, She has a crush on Bay Thunderoak who is 17, Bay likes Lily but his is afraid to tell her now that their in the Hunger Games, Effie is angry at Haymich for not training the last few tributes, thus not letting her be promoted to a better district. Also I'm planing a series of Hunger Games stories that take place in the same universe as the books/movies and this story. Going back to at least the 70th Hunger Games! Anyway, now that the A/N is over, I present to you: Chapter 3! **

**And may the odds be ever in you're favor!**

...

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Capital/ Tributes parade

The train was surround by Capital people wearing the weirdest of things. Effie lead us to a car where Bay and me sat side by side. As soon as we were in the car, the driver started to drive. The Capital was HUGE: Skyscrapers covered the shiny city, some so big they almost reached the clouds.I felt my jaw drop as I saw a giant lake in the center of the city, sparking with the sun beating down over it. "We're here!" I heard Effie say, as the car driver parked infront of a glass exterior building. "This is the training center for the tributes..." 'Not that it will help us...' I thought to myself.

She lead us to the 'stylists', where I was beautified _severely_...

I winced as a wad of hair was yanked from my leg, by wax paper. By the end of it, my legs were pink and sore. They rinsed me off and took me to a empty room besides a single metal alter like table. They then left without answering any of my questions... After several minutes, a woman entered the room. She had short grey fluffy hair, and was wearing a very dark purple dress, with black heeled shoes. "I am Fiona,"she started to say, as she circled me like a vulture, "You're stylist." She continued. She admired my shoulder blade length blonde hair, before gazing into my bright blue eyes. "Oh, I wished I could do something fire related for you," She said. "But alas I can not... But maybe Cinna can, for next year..." I looked at her questioningly, but did not ask who 'Cinna' was; people from the Capital were not known for their kindness. "My pupil..." She answered to my questioning look. "This is to be my final year, as a stylist, and I want to go out with a bang, but I don't have the right material for a fire based outfit... I do however have something I could do for you!"

...

That night Bay and me were taken to a tunnel where the horses were that would drive us. I was so embarrassed; looking around, everyone looked great in their costumes. And what did me and Bay have to wear? Miner suits... Filthy, disgusting miner suits... The tributes from District 2 were wearing golden armor and carrying matching spears, District 1 tributes were wearing some kind of ore based outfits, and were wearing crowns made out of diamonds, and District 4 was wearing outfits made of clams and decorated with pearls, and were carrying tridents...

The signal to board the chariots was given and Bay and me rushed to the last chariot. The horses took off and away we went. The first few Districts were already out of the tunnel, I could hear loud sounds of cheers and clapping. I started to feel nervous; I've never done well in crowds. Districts 5 through 7 were now out. The nervousness built up. 8,9,10... 11... 12... We emerged from the tunnel and the sounds of cheering echoed around my head. It was nearly deafening. I closed my eyes and wished for the cheering to stop. I felt Bay reach for my hand and hold it firmly. I opened my eyes and felt new confidence fill me. Finally the chariot slowed down and came to a stop. President Snow, the dictator of Panem rose from his chair and walked to a microphone. The crowds became quit in an instant. President Snow tested the microphone, before giving his yearly speech...

"Welcome tributes... We welcome you and salute you for you're courage and sacrifice..." 'That we had no choice in...' I thought fiercely.

"And we wish you: Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor..." 'It's never in our favor...'

The chariots took off again and soon we were finally away from all the noise of the people of the Capital...

...

Effie lead us to an elevator which had twelve buttons in it. One for every district. She pushed the top button with the 12 on it. The elevator doors closed and the elevator began it's ascent. Standing this close to Bay was awkward; I had hardly ever talked to him before, though I had watched him leaving school. I remember the first time we met...

...

_I was 15, Bay was coming out of school, I happened to be by the wooden doors, when he came out and bumped into me. The force was enough to push me to the ground._

_"Ah!" I cried as I fell._

_"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" I looked up and there he was; his dark brown hair was a slight mess, his brown eyes bore into my blue ones. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been standing right in the doorway..." He chuckled and held a hand out to me... I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up. My eyes just reached his chin... I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I felt myself blush and took a step back. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern. "Are you sure your alright?" I nodded and thanked him for helping me up, when the rest of the class came out. I knew mom would me worried if I was late getting home, so I said goodbye to Bay and raced home..._

_As I opened my houses front door, I thought back to Bay. I felt myself blush like a tomato and quickly thought of something else. The reaping was was tomorrow... Fear quickly replaced the blush on my face. I hoped I wasn't picked. And if Bay was picked, I don't know what I'd do... It was clear to me that I liked him. I thought about about telling him my feelings, IF neither of us got reaped..._

...

The elevator stopped with a sharp, **beep beep,** and Effie lead us into a beautiful room with grey carpets, a crystal chandelier hung over a gold dining table elevated by a step up platform to the left, and a huge window near the dining table, overlooking the entire Capital. "You're going to love you're stay, here in the Capital." Said Effie leading us into the center of the room. "You have the same penthouse as all the other districts, Districts 1 and 2 aren't allowed to have desert, but you are!" 'yippee' I though sarcastically. "Now, you're rooms are down that corridor," she waved to a small hallway opposite to them, "Mr. Thunder, you're room is on the left, Miss. Meadows, on the right." I looked around and noticed a girl near the dining table, she had bandages over her mouth and looked at us with sadness in her eyes. An Avox... I waited until Effie was talking to Bay, then I walked over to the Avox girl. "You're an Avox right?" She nodded ever so slightly. I knew why: Avox's weren't allowed to to communicate with anyone. I didn't ask her her name because, I knew the Capital had cut out her to tongue. "Miss. Meadows, do not speak to the servants!" I jumped and quickly moved back to near Bay. "Training will start tomorrow. You have two weeks to train as much as you can. During the second week, I will be training you how to behave, so you can get sponsors during the interview!" The interview... I was dreading it. I had to sit next Caeser Flickerman the interviewer and talk infront of a huge crowd of people.

Kill me now...

...

The next day, Bay and me were sent down to the training room. All the other tributes were already there. There were over six stations to go to: Fire making, Knot tying, knife throwing, spear throwing, sword fighting, Archery, Edible plants, and Climbing... Bay walked over to the climbing station and started trying to climb up the tall climbing wall. I looked around and noticed the fire making station. I knew that I shouldn't make a fire in the games, but I would need to to cook meat, or Boil water. I didn't know what the arena was going to be, so I decided to do a little bit of all, besides the spear throwing, sword fighting and archery. I walked over to the fire making station. There were already two people there: A boy who looked like he was about twelve with near black colored brown hair and a girl who looked to be thirteen/fourteen years old. I guessed they were from the same district. As I walked over, the boy looked up. He had dark hazel eyes. He moved over and smiled at me. I returned the smile and sat down next to him. The girl was holding a stick and was rotating it very fast on the already prepared fire pit. Smoke started to appear and soon a fire was crackling, in the pit. I smiled and moved to another station. I decided to head to the Edible plants station. After quit a while, I had learned one or two plants that would be safe to eat. Assuming that there would be any plants in the arena. I looked around for Bay and saw him heading to the knife throwing station. I smiled and followed him. He had picked up a single knife, took a stance, lifted his hand back.. And it let fly... It hit right at the shoulder of the training dummy. I clapped and Bay quickly turned around alarmed. He smiled once he knew it was only me. "Nice throw." I told him. "It was only the shoulder..." He said, blushing. "Even then, you would have caused a serious injury to you're target..." He grinned at me, and moved aside for me to practice. I picked up a knife, did the same stance I was Bay do. And threw the knife. It flew right next to the dummy and hit the wall next to it. I groaned and turned to find Bay smirking at me. "Got to work on that aim, a bit..." "Shut up!" I said jokingly and hitting his arm. It was time to go back to the penthouses. On the way to the door, someone bumped into me. When I looked, I saw that it was a female tribute with long blonde hair and piercing amber eyes. Her eyes were as cold as a snakes. they sent shivers down my spine. The girl walked past me and Bay and exited the training room first.

...

Back at the penthouse, Bay and me were sitting on a comfortable white sofa watching the flat-screen TV in the center of the Penthouse. Caeser Flickerman was commenting on the tributes parade we had gone through last night. His hair, I noticed, was a sickening blood red color. He also had matching red eye liner, it made him look like he was bleeding from his hair and eyes... I felt Bay put his arm around me and I smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder. After Caeser finished his commenting, Bay cut off the TV, said goodnight and went to bed. I waited a while before heading to bed myself. As I laid on the warm soft bed, I thought about tonight and how I had spent it with Bay... I smiled and soon fell into a deep peaceful sleep...

...

**A/N: Another end, to another chapter! This one was completed MUCH quicker then the last one. It took me monthes to write the last one and only nine hours for this one... I hope you enjoyed it and hope to see you in the next chapter... Bye!**


	4. More training and meeting a friend

**A/N: To BlackCat46: I'm so happy that you're reading this story! This story was posted on Fanfiction for months, without anyone reading it... At least not to my knowledge. That could be the reason that it took me so long to right the second chapter... In the last chapter I almost skipped the parade by accident and quickly went back and put it in... I mean the chapter is called: Welcome to the Capital/ 'Tributes parade'!**

**This chapter is about the training and meeting some of the other tributes... And if not this chapter, then the next one, will have the interview... possibly... I don't know! I wanted to end the last chapter with some fluff, I mean; I can't make Lily go through so much hell without at least a little bit of fluff with her and Bay! they make a cute couple, right? Also I put a Teen Beach Movie reference in this chapter, see if you can find it...**

**Anyway: On to the chapter!**

...

Chapter 4: Training/ Making a friend...

The following morning, I woke up feeling the happiest I've felt since Bay and me were reaped... I got up, made my bed and went to the living/dining room. Bay was already there, he was eating what looked like cereal. I walked over and sat down. Bay looked up at me and smirked. "What?" I asked. "So, we're allowed to walked around in our underwear now?" "What do me-" "MISS. MEADOWS, GO BACK TO YOU'RE ROOM AND BUT SOME PROPER CLOTHES ON, THIS INSTANT!" Came the angry voice of Effie. I glanced down and with horror realized I had not changed out of my nightgown. I got up and rushed back to my room, where I quickly got dressed...

...

Me and Bay were back in the training room. Only Districts 1,2,4 and 11 were there. District 1's tributes were at the archery station, District 2 was at Sword fighting, District 4 at spear throwing. District 11 was at the fire making station. Me and Bay walked to the fire station and sat next to the two District 11 tributes. One was a girl with dark skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked to be about fourteen. The boy, who had brown hair and black eyes was slightly lighter then the girl. He seemed to be about sixteen, seventeen years old. The boy looked at us suspiciously but the girl looked at us with kindness. The boy was trying to make a fire; he was holding a stick and spinning it in vain. Remembering what to do, I asked him if I could give it a try. He nodded and handed the stick to me. I put it to the pile of sticks that was the fire pit, and began to spin it. I started slowly then picked up speed, smoke started to form and embers appeared. Soon a little bit of fire had caught, and I quickly blew on it ever so slightly. The boy was looking at me impressed and the girl with a smile. "I'm Ivy." She said. After a second or two the boy reveled his name. "Oak..." He slightly muttered. I smiled at them. "I'm Lily, this is Bay." Ivy waved to Bay who smiled in return. "So Lily, Are you two together?" Ivy asked with a slight smirk. I blushed, judging from Bay shuffling his feet, he was blushing too. "Point taken..." Laughed Ivy. Oak burst into laughter startling me and Bay. over at the archery station (which was the nearest to us) the District 1 tributes looked over, causing me to get nervous: Besides me, Bay, Ivy and Oak, there was only career tributes in here. Just as I was wondering if we should leave, the doors to the training room burst open and the other tributes came in. I let out a sigh of relief, and nudged Bay, letting him know I wanted to move. He nodded and we moved to the climbing station. I was a fair climber: I used to climb a large tree near the perimeter fence back at District 12... Bay started first, climbing to halfway up the wall before slipping and falling to the matted floor. I laughed and smirked at him before walking to the wall myself. "Let me show you how it's done..." He got up, smiled and stood back to allow me more room. I reached for the first handhold and lifted myself onto it. after that I started climbing. Halfway up I nearly slipped and the only thing stopping me from falling was my tight grip. I carefully lifted myself back up and started climbing again. Near the top of the wall I lost my grip and fell, nearly hitting the floor. I opened my eyes, and found myself in Bays arms; he had caught me just before I hit the mat. I blushed looked into his big brown eyes.

"I guess I literally fell for you, huh?"

He chuckled and put me down.

...

A week had past and Effie had started teaching us 'manners'.

"No,no,no, You're doing it all wrong!" She said in an annoyed voice. I had been put in a light pink dress and red high heels. I had never worn high heels before in my life and I kept tripping.

"This is how you should walk..." I moved aside and let Effie do her demonstration. She walked perfectly in her heels, but she had been wearing heels since, I don't know when. Me I was always wearing flats. Mainly boots... After her demonstration, she moved aside for me to continue. "Uh, can't we just take a break? I've been walking for an hour!" "Oh, very well..." "Thanks!" I took of the shoes and rushed to my room, where I quickly took off the dress and put on more comfortable clothes. Bay normally would be trained in manners from Haymich, but... I've seen Haymich at dinner, usually drunk. Because Haymich refused to train us, Effie had to do the rest. i.e:Teaching us 'manners'. After changing, I came out of my room to find Bay in a ridiculous tuxedo. It looked so ridiculous that I couldn't help but snicker. "Nice outfit..."

He laughed with me, causing Effie to lose her patience again. Before she could yell, I had rushed to the elevator and hit the button labeled: 'Training room'...

...

It was time for the tributes to be evaluated for each of their skills, by the head game maker: Seneca Crane. Bay, Ivy and me were sitting outside the training room waiting for Oak to finish. Ivy and me had become somewhat friends. Which is what is going to make the games that much more harder. Now I had to worry about not just me and Bay, but Ivy as well... The doors opened and Oak came out. Ivy stood up and started to walk in. Oak glanced at us and gave a nod. I returned it and started to wait on Ivy. "I wanted to talk to you... You know, before the reaping..." I paled, but smiled non the less. "I just wanted to tell you that-" The doors opened and Ivy walked out. "What's going on here?" She asked with a smirk, looking between the both of us. I blushed, and Bay quickly stood up and entered the training room. "Good luck..." Ivy told me, before she walked over to Oak who had waited for. They left the room and I was all alone. I thought about what Bay was going to say. Was he going to confess his feelings? Was he going to say he wished that he wished he was in the games alone...? After several minutes of being alone, Bay came back and told me it was my time to shine. I smiled and entered the training room. The center of the room had been cleared out. All that remained was a bow with four arrows, a set of throwing knife and spears. A sword. And a training dummy... I looked to my right: The game makers were toasting each other, I realized with horror that they had already seen 23 other tributes and were by now, bored. Only one person was looking at me; Seneca Crane. The head gamemaker. My murderer. I gulped and walked over to the knife station. I picked up three knife's and walked over to the white line infront of the dummy. I took my stance, lifted my arm up. Took aim... And threw. It flew past the dummy and fell with a **clang** to the floor. Embarrassment flushed my face and I quickly tried again. This time the knife grazed the dummy, but didn't make a hit. I threw the third and...

A directed hit to the right arm. I smiled victorious. I looked to the gamemakers. Crane was no longer looking at me. With anger I quickly picked up the bow and an arrow, pulled back the string, took aim, and let it fly...

It hit right in the center of the head. Killing my target. I grinned and turned back to the gamemakers. Crane was still not looking. Fed up I said at the top of my voice: "HEY! DON'T YOU SEE I HIT MY TARGET?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WATCH ME, NOT THE FOOD!" I instantly covered my mouth, but the damage had been done. Crane turned and looked at me, with a look of amusement, the others with annoyance... Crane looked at the dummy and smirked. "That will be all..." He said. I quickly nodded, put the bow back and walked as fast as I could out of the room...

"How'd it go?" Asked Bay.

"Don't asked..." I replied.

...

Later that day, Bay, me and Haymich were sitting on the sofa in our penthouse. Effie stood next to us.

Caeser Flickerman was telling Panem the scores of the tributes...

"Oak Vinethorn... A score of... Six..."

"Ivy Backwater... A score of... Five..."

And finally he got to us...

"From District 12: Bay Thunderoak..." Bay sat up and watched Caeser urgently.

"A score of... Eight..." "YES!" He said, pumped his fist in the air.

"From District 12: Lily Meadows... With a score of... Ten..."

I felt my jaw drop. Ten? Ten?! TEN!

"Way to go, Lily!" I was numb. How had I gotten an eleven? It must be a trap... Because I had shouted my mouth off, they gave me a high score to make me a target for the careers! I felt my insides turn to ice as Bay hugged me...

I'm doomed...

...

**A/N: That ending, huh? Poor Lily, already in the games with the boy she loves, and now the gamemakers have made her a target! The next chapter is about the interview. It's going to be smaller then the last few chapters, but... At least the sixth chapter will have the games starting!**

**Goodbye, and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor...!**


	5. The Interview

**A/N: BlackCat46; You're reviews have given me courage to keep writing this story... Well, I was going to keep posting this, wither I got reviews or not. XD**

**Next chapter: Let the games begin!**

Chapter 5: The interview

It was night time after Caeser read out the scores. I had gotten an ten? I only hit the dummy with the arrow, because of luck... This meant that the careers were going to be after me, and that meant that I needed to watch myself even more then I would have. "Are you alright...?"

...

(_flashback...)_

_"Are you alright..."_

_"Huh?" I was walking to the courtyard outside the 'justice' building. "I said; Are you alright?" "I'm fine, Bay..." He looked at me with concern. I knew I was probably pale with worry: What if I was picked? What if BAY was picked?! I felt like I was going to throw up. "You look pale..." _

_I knew it..._

_"It's okay to be scared." "I'm not scared!" I lied. The truth was: I was petrified. "Okay, okay." I heard him mutter..._

_We stood at other sides of the courtyard. Effie Trinket, with orange hair, stood between the lottery bowls. "Now the girls..." She walked to the bowl on her left and picked a single envelope. _

_"Rose Berrypurth..."_

_"NO!" I turned and saw the girl in question screaming and trying to run. I felt sadness for the girl, but also relief that it wasn't me. But my worry wasn't gone yet. After the peacekeepers forced the girl onto the platform with Effie, Effie walked over the other bowl. "Now, on to the boys..."_

_Another slow paced second later..._

_"Fir pinebush..." I knew him! He was my neighbor! _

_"No..." I muttered... But at least it wasn't Bay. Now I only had three years to worry about. Two for Bay..._

...

"Lily?" "What?" "You looked distant."

"Sorry, I was having a flashback." "About what?" "The previous reaping..."

"Oh." We were at the dining table. Effie, Bay and me were having lobster, Haymich: Alcohol...

"So, the interview is tomorrow night. So you need to on you're best behavior!"

"We will." I responded out of habit.

"You will if you want any sponsors! And I've already gotten several interested in you Lily!" I perked up with a smile: Sponsors! That is the only thing that can save me now! Which meant that I needed to be likable... My smile faded. I hate crowds, and the Capital, so how am I supposed to be likable? "You're stylists, will be coming up tomorrow, to create you're outfits, for the interview."

As long as Fiona doesn't make me wear a miner's suit to the interview, I think I might me alright...

...

"Wake up... Lily... Lily, Wake up!"

"Uh..." I moaned.

It was early in the morning. I could just see the sun starting to rise. "What?" I muttered sleepily. "I need to measure you for you're dress! You need to get up!"

I opened my eyes further and saw a woman at the side of my bed.

"Fiona..."

"Yes, in the flesh. Come on I need to start now!" "Okay, okay..." I got up, and allowed her to measure me from head to foot. "5'4" She said. "Okay!" She put the tape measure up, and spinned my around. "I've got the perfect thing for you!"

"Like the miner's suit?"

"You didn't like it?" She pouted at me.

"Oh, no, I did! It was wonderful!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you liked it! But this time, I'm going to do something... Flasher!"

I didn't like the way she said 'flasher'...

...

"Here it is!" It was mid day, Fiona had brought the dress she had created in a black container. "Close you're eyes!"

I did what she told me, and felt her slid the long, pencil narrow dress on me.

"Now, open your eyes!"

I opened them... And what I saw made my jaw drop: I was wearing a long, figure showing dress, orange in color, with obsidian decorations. My hair was pulled up into a bun, and I was wearing shoes that matches the dress. And, I noticed happily, They were flats!

"I heard that you weren't very good in heels..." I heard Fiona say. "I love it! Thank you!"

"Oh, you're welcome dear, now take it off and save it for the interview."

I did what what she said to do, and got dressed in normal clothes. "I'll see you at the interview!" "Bye!" I called as she left my room. I decided to sleep a little bit more, so I laid on my bed and went back to sleep.

...

"Miss. Meadows!, Miss. Meadows! You're late for the interview!"

"What?!" I jumped out of bed and rushed out my door, Effie calling out for me.

"WAIT!"

I skid to a halt at the elevator. "I need to come with you!" I waited for her to catch up with me. After she had, we got in the elevator, and took it down to the ground floor. All of the penthouses I had noticed the first day I came here, were the second floor and up. Then there was the ground floor, and below that, the training room. Effie hurried me to the car waiting outside, were, I notice, it was raining. Effie took out in umbrella and held it over herself and me. After we had gotten in the car, The driver frove off. After several minutes, we arrived at the interview building. We entered back stage, were all the other tributes were. "Lily!" It was Bay. "Lily, where were you?!" "I guess I over slept.

"Lucky, I was taken as soon as it was dark..."

I smiled at that, and saw him do the same. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" "Fiona." "Here put on you're dress, I'll do the hair, and makeup!" I quickly slipped into the dress as Fiona pulled my hair into the same bun as before. After I had put my shoes on, She started on the makeup.

I looked past the curtains and saw Caesor Flickerman, Blood red hair and all, talking to Ivy...

"So, Ivy, What do you say to what Oak has told us? About him volunteering to protect you?" "Well, it came as a shock I guess." She was saying. "Oak's always taken care of me, but now if I win go home, Oak won't be there anymore..."

The audience, went "Awwwwww".

"Yes, that... is most unfortunate. But Ivy, do you feel like you could win this year?" "I don't know, I mean, If I could, I'd let Lily and Bay win, they look like they like each other!" The audience awwed again. "That is so sweet, but, you don't want to go home?" "You bet I do, but, It just wouldn't be the same without Oak. But Lily and Bay can't both win..." "Yes, that's very true... And that's all we have time for Miss. Ivy Backwater!" The crowd cheered and Ivy came toward us.

"Lily, you're finally here! What took you so long?"

"Over slept." I said.

"Oh..." She sat down, and Caeser called out for Bay. "Good luck!" I told him quickly. He smiled and walked to Caeser.

"There, just look at yourself!" Said Fiona, as she turned me to a mirror. I looked beautiful: My shoulder blade length blonde hair was tucked into a smooth ball, My dress looked amazing, the shoes were comfortable and the black eye liner and pink lipstick made me look like I was eighteen. "T-thank you!" I stuttered. "Oh, it was my pleasure!" Whispered Fiona.

"Thank you for that wonderful insight Bay, now we must move on to the girl everyone is talking about: Lily Meadows!"

"Go on, go on!" Fiona told me with a push. On the way to Caeser I past Bay who gave me a wink before sitting next to Effie.

"And here she is!" I sat down next to Caeser and waited for him to ask the first question. "So, Lily, What about you and Bay, hmm? Is there really something going on between you two?" "Uh..." I muttered, looking back at Bay. "Well, I like him if that's what you mean..."

"I guess that's a good an answer as any." Responded Caeser. "Lily, How do you find that Capital? Is is ravishing enough?"

"It's amazing! I mean, we don't have buildings this tall in District 12!" "No, I suppose you do, huh!" He said with a laugh, me laughing with him. The entire audience was laughing too. "It's true! I've never seen such big buildings!" "Lily, I've heard that you love to sing," 'How did he know that?!'. "How about you sing us a little song?" "Uh, sure Caeser..." "Well, don't be shy!"

'Okay, you can do this Lily... You can do this!'...

I recalled a song, Katniss sung once...

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three... Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be... If we met, at mid-night in the hanging tree...

Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where a dead man called out, for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met, at mid-night in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at mid-night in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange this thing did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met, at mid-night in the hanging tree..."

The entire audience cheered and clapped...

"Oh, wonderful! Absolutely splendid! Where ever did you hear that song?"

"I heard it once, from a girl back at District 12..." I said. I knew, Katniss was probably watching right now, along with her sister and mother...

"Thank you, for that wonderful song!"

"You're welcome!" "Manners, I like that! Lily Meadows, Everybody!"

I walked back to the backstage. Where I was tackled with a fierce hug. "That was amazing, Lily!" I heard the voice of Ivy say. "I'm glad you liked it!" She let go and went back to Oak, who was sitting nearby. "Oh,wonderful! If that song doesn't get you sponsors I don't know what will!" Cried Effie.

I felt a nudge from my right. I turned and saw Haymich standing there, for once looking sober. "Nice song, sweetheart..."

...

_"Where am I?" I said. I was standing in the middle of an african savanna. I walked around a bit, before A sharp pain came from my right foot. I looked down and saw a snake wrapped around my leg, sinking it's fangs into my it. I screamed and fell. I saw in horror, the snake let go of my leg and slither up to my face. It leaned back, before it striked..._

"Ahh!" I leaped out of bed, and stood shaking for a whole minute before I realized it was a dream...

After I knew it was a dream, I got back into bed, and tried to get back to sleep, in vain...

...

**A/N: I hate snakes! Their my worst fear! The African Savannah was Kenya! Thanks Man Vs Wild! :D  
**

**See you in the next chapter, which will have the start of the Hunger Games!**

**Poor Lily... :3**


	6. Let the games begin! Pt1

**A/N: I watched the movie recently and realized that Katniss was the first tribute to get an eleven, so I changed it to a ten. Still really high for a District 12 tribute, which is why the careers are still after her.**

**Also, there's a Tomb Raider line in this. Just a little cameo...**

**I also made a pun to the original title of this story, (Survival tactics) at the end...  
**

...

Chapter 6: Let the games begin! Pt. 1

The following morning, I got out of bed and got dressed. Today was the morning that the games start. I walked to the dining room, where Effie and Bay were eating. I sat down and stared at my plate. Today, was the day I die... Looking at my food (fried eggs,bacon and toast) I felt myself gag, and quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom. I was in there for at least five minutes. When I got out of there, Bay was standing at the door waiting for me. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I-I'm f-fine..." I stuttered. "You don't sound it." He put his arm around me and helped me back to the dining table. "I-I'm just worried about today..." I whispered into his ear. "I know..." I heard him whisper back. We sat back down at the table, where Effie was just standing up, to see what was going on. "I'm fine." I said, before she could say anything. "I just felt a little sick." "Nerves, They happen a lot to other tributes before the games. We need to leave at nine, so we can be there by ten. Can't be late!" It was currently eight.

Two hours to live...

...

It was time to board the hovercraft that would take us to where ever they take you before the games start. After Bay and me boarded, and took our seats, a woman walked over and told us to hand out our right arms. Bay did his without question, while I looked at her with suspicion. "What is that?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the needle gun in her hand. "You're tracker." Was all she said.

I stuck out my arm, and felt a sharp pain, where the needle made contact. After she pulled the needle out, I saw the tracker glow for a second, before disappearing. I felt like a dog on a leash...

"I hate that they do that." I heard Bay say to me.

"Tell me about!" I agreed.

...

After an hour and a half had past, the windows closed and went black. We were close. I felt stomach turn to ice. After we docked, Bay and me were taken to a part of the underground facility underneath the arena, marked 12. We were then taken to separate rooms. I waited there for thirty minutes, before the door to my room opened, and in walked Fiona.

"Here's you're arena uniform." She said, handing me, a folded up outfit. "Thanks..." I said. I put in on and looked in the only mirror in the room. It was an almost all black outfit, with a little bit of grey. I was wearing Black pants, a concrete grey long sleeve shirt, a black vest and black boots. There was small orange lines on the sides of the pants, and around the vest. "Listen, I hope you win this, Lily. You are a smart, brave young woman..." "I don't think I'm that brave..." "Sure you are..." She moved some of my hair out of my face. "You just don't know it yet..." I smiled and turned toward the pod, that would raise me up to the arena. A female voice, announced that there was one minute till the start of the games. I tied my hair into a ponytail using the hairband I had brought as my token and walked slowly into the tube, before turning to face Fiona.

"Just remember to use some survival tactics."

"Like what?"

Before she could answer, the tube closed. The pod started to rise. I felt dread fill me as I rose higher and higher. Soon I could see a light. And after several seconds, I was out...

I was blinded by sunlight. I raised my hand to shield my eyes, and soon they adjusted to the brightness. I gasped...

"This is the arena...?!"

...

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil, but it was to good an opportunity! XD You'll find out what the arena is in part 2! Also sorry it's so short!  
**

**Bye!**


	7. Let the games begin! Pt2

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Anyway, onwards!**

**Also, this is kinda short too. This was originally one chapter, but I liked the tease at the first part, sooooo...**

**Warning: It's gonna get a little bloody from now on...**

**The games start now!**

**Get a canon ready! :3**

...

Chapter 7: Let the games begin! Pt. 2

"This is the arena?!"

It was huge! We were standing in the middle of abandoned buildings, cracks were in the concrete, windows were shattered, and the buildings were overgrown with greenery. I looked around; some of the buildings were so big that they went past the cloudy sky.

_'It's true! I mean; we don't have buildings this big in District 12!'_ I recalled saying at the interview.

Most of the buildings were a few stories, but some were huge.

I looked around the other pods; Bay was on my right, Oak on my left. Next to him was Ivy, and so on, et. ...

"Welcome tributes, to the 73rd hunger games, and may the odds be _ever_ in you're favor... Now let the games... Begin..."

The countdown started, I had one minute till my life was in serious danger.

**59\. 58. 57...**

I looked around nervously. I noticed, the boy from District 9, with blackish brown hair, looking pale and clammy. I felt so sorry for him. He looked like he was only twelve.

**45\. 44. 43. 42. 41...**

I started trying to come up with a plan. There was a backpack that was not to far from me.

**27\. 26. 25. 24. 23...**

I didn't dare try to get to the cornucopia, where all of the weapons were, that's where the careers were going to head for...

**19\. 18. 17. 16. 15...**

I gulped and tried to figure where I was going to go after I got the pack.

**10\. 9. 8. 7. 6...**

There! There was a building behind me, that might be able to hide me...

**5\. 4. 3. 2. 1...**

Everyone jumped off their pod and raced toward the cornucopia.

Bay rushed and got a single pack and raced away from the pods.

Following his lead, I ran toward the pack I wanted, but a girl reached there before me. I flinched when she was decapitated by a flying ax. I grabbed the pack and ducked as a knife flew above my head. When I looked up, I saw in horror, that the boy from 9 was being stabbed by the District 2 female.

I turned and ran to the building I had seen before the end of the countdown.

Another knife flew past my head, I could feel the blade swing past my hair, grazing me. It hit the stone wall, of the building, and fell to the floor. I quickly crouched down and got it, before entering. The entire room was covered in dust. It was a hotel. I walked to the wooden desk, where the manager would have been. I couldn't find anything there, so I continued on my way. I walked down a hallway to my left. Rooms were on both sides. There was a slightly cracked door, at the end of the hallway, to the left. I reached for the handle slowly, and opened the door. Nothing. Just a dusty computer, a bed, and a closed closet. As I turned to leave, I heard a sound coming from the closet. Wary I walked slowly toward it. Reached for the handle. And opened the door. There wasn't anything in there. Just some brown dead leaves. I turned to walk away, when I head a slithering sound. I turned around, and what I saw turned my blood cold: It was a snake. A sand colored snake, with brown markings around it's body. It was hissing and bearing it's fangs. I walked backwards slowly. Never taking my eyes off, the deadly snake. I hated snakes. I was bitten once by a black colored snake, back at District twelve. Luckily it wasn't poisonous. But I still got myself checked out by Katniss's mom.

After I reached the door, I quickly ran out and started back down the door. I saw someone coming into the building. I stopped and tried to figure out who. It was a girl, long hair, and she was carrying... A sword!? I backed up and tried to get one of the other doors open, but they were all locked. The only other room open was the room with the snake. I was cornered. The girl walked toward me slowly. Almost, like she was playing with me. After I was backed up in the right corner of the hallway, she came to a stop in front of me.

"Well, what do we have here?" She said.

It was one of the District 2 tributes.

"Please..."

"'please' what?" She asked, with a evil smirk.

"D-don't hurt me..."

She grinned and looked around. "Tried to hide in here, didn't you?" She asked, taking a knife out of a patch she had. "You have something of mine..."

"I don't have anything!" I tried to tell her. " "Don't lie to me." Was all she said. She crouched down and held her knife to my throat. "Where's my knife?" "I don't have anything of yours!"

"You're lying..."

"Juno? You in there?" I heard a man's voice say.

Juno grinned, turned around and said: "Over here!" Before she turned back toward me.

"There you are! What have you got here?" It was Romulus, the male tribute of District 2.

He too carried a sword.

"Got a little rat, here." She said to him.

I saw him smirk and felt my spin shiver.

"Well, let's have some fun then, shall we?"

"NO, PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"QUIT!" I felt the wind get knocked out of me, and fell to the floor, with a thud.

"Yeah, I'm gonna carve her up real nicely..."

"H-elp..." I tried to call, but I couldn't get my voice to work.

But, just as Romulus lifted his sword, someone leaped on his back, causing him to loose his balance. After saving me, the mysterious person, ran toward the exit.

"Juno, come on! Let's get this asshole!"

They chased the person, and left me alone.

I sighed, and got up.

"Thank God..." I said, before I quickly left the building, in case they came back.

Outside it was getting dark. A light snowfall was coming down. I shivered and started trying to find a place to camp for the night.

Walking down an ally way, I found a cardboard box, and quickly got in it. It wasn't comfortable in the least. But at least it would keep me warmer then being outside. Besides; The careers were less likely to find me here. I closed the opening and tried to get to sleep.

"Thank you, for saving me. Whoever you are..."

...

**A/N: The games have officially started!**

**Lily, was lucky not to have been killed by the careers... But who was the person who saved her? What do you think? Was it Bay, Oak or Ivy?**

**Thanks for reading and goodbye for now. R&amp;R!**

**Bye!**


	8. Day 2

**A/N:Two chapters in one day?! Yes, I decided to post this one, after I finished the last one. Enjoy!  
**

**This one doesn't have a lot of action, it's mainly Lily trying to find food and Bay. But not all of the chapters have to have blood, guts and gore... There will plenty of time for that in later chapters.  
**

**PS. The story might have only about five more chapters left... But even if it does, their will be a few other stories in the same universe of this one. Prequels basically... One for Johanna, one for Annie and another with an OC character...**

...

Chapter 8: Day 2 in the games

I was woken up by sounds of loud canons. I counted eleven. Eleven down, twelve to go. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep...

...

The following morning, I woke up cramped. I checked outside before I got out and stretched, hearing a few bones pop. I picked up my backpack, and quickly got to work, trying to fin out where I was. I walked out of the ally and saw the Cornucopia in the distance to the left. I decided to go to the right. The streets were empty. I didn't see any other tributes. Lucky for me, but where was Bay? I was so hungry so I decided to check out some of the buildings for food. When I entered one of the buildings, I discovered a lot of bird droppings on the floor. Looking up, I saw that the second floor had been completely destroyed. Leaving only the sides closest to the walls. I knew that Birds in this city would want to lay eggs up... up HIGH... I hated heights. Trees are the highest I would normally go. But I was so hungry, I was willing to try anything. I looked around, and found a door, that might lead to the second floor. I went through it, and found a staircase. Following it, I came to another door. When I opened it, I nearly fell down, to the floor, twenty five feet below me.

I hugged the wall, and slid to the left. After sliding for a minute, I came to an area, where a part of a while extended. While I slid over it, I lost my grip and nearly fell. Regaining my grip, I continued my quest to find food. I finally reached the other side and came to another door, this one taking me to the higher floors. I reached the top floor, and came to a door that lead to the roof. I looked around, and walked to the edge. The view went on for a mile, before being covered by the taller buildings. I looked to the building next to mine. I saw pigeons flying away. I knew there might be a nest there, So I looked for any ways I could cross. There was a pipe on the side of the other building. If I could grab it, I could made it across. I took a few steps back, before I made a jump for it. I just managed to get ahold of the pipe, and climbed my way up. Finally, I made it. I let out a sigh, and walked to where the pigeons took off. I saw a single nest, with three eggs it. I pick up one, and smelled it. It smelled foul, it was rotten. I threw it over my shoulder and smelled the second one. It was okay, so I cracked it, and drank the contents within. I then smelled the third. It was okay too, so I did the same as the last one. After my not so satisfying meal, I decided to check out the building I was currently on. I hoped I would fine Bay soon.

...

After searching the entire building, I decided that there wasn't anything worth taking. I was on the second floor, and was about to head to the first floor, But the door was locked. I tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge. I noticed an elevator to my left. I saw a hole in it, and used a lockpick I got in from my backpack, to unlock the elevator. It opened by a inch, and I forced it open the rest of the way. The elevator was on the first floor, but I could shimmy down the cable. I reached out and felt the cable; it was slippery with grease. I retracted my hand and looked around for anything that I could use as friction. There was a emergency Fire house near the door. I looked around for something to break the glass. There was a lot of newspapers, I grabbed a bunch of them and folded them into a bat, then I bent them in half. I smacked the wall as a test, and smiled when I heard a loud smack. I stood back, closed my eyes and swung. I heard the glass shatter, and quickly took the house. I used the knife I had gotten from Juno yesterday, and cut a part of the hose of. I then used the rubber of the hose to slid down the cable, without slipping. After I reached the elevator, I opened the thing on the top of it, to slip in it. I then used the lockpick in the same way I did for the doors above me, and hurried out. I could see the exit, it was just a few feet away. I ran for it, but my path was blocked by someone...

...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Maybe Lily should just stay out of the buildings! First, the incident in the hotel, now this! XD The next chapter will have more action, I promise!  
**

**Tune in next time, to fine out who the blocking person is!  
**

**Bye!**


	9. The Attack

**A/N: Now a chapter with more action.**

**Get a canon ready...**

...

Chapter 9: Attack

I could see the exit. I ran for it, but my path was blocked by someone...

"Ivy!"

"Lily!"

She ran to me and tackled me in a bone crushing hug. "Uh, Ivy... Can't breath..."

"Oh, sorry!" "It's okay, where have you been?!" "I was with Oak," She started to say, she was puffing and clutching a stitch in her side. "But, we were attacked by the careers!"

"Is Oak, okay!?" "I don't know!" I tried to calm her down. "Ivy, it's okay. I'm sure Oak is fine." "If he dies, it's my fault!" "How could it be you're fault?"

She quickly said, "Because I got reaped. If I hadn't gotten reaped, then Oak wouldn't be in danger..."

"Listen, that was not you're fault! It's not like you volunteered!" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Well, if it isn't the hotel girl..."

I stiffened. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that the careers were standing at the only exit. We were trapped. "Lily?" I looked to Ivy and gave a smile. "We're gonna be okay, I'm not gonna let them hurt you..."

I looked around panicky, the careers were getting closer. And it wasn't just Romulus and Juno this time, it was all of them. I spotted a vent to our right, near the wall. A part of it was out of the wall before it went into it, we'd have to crawl a few feet to be safe, but it was our only hope.

"There!" I grabbed her arm and forced her to run with me. The careers gave chase, and were gaining ground on us. I lifted her in first, and quickly followed behind. One of the careers, took out a bow, and shot an arrow at the vent floor. Ivy gave a gasp. I forced her to keep moving. After we were safely in the other room, which seemed to be a kitchen, where a bunch of chef's would cook, I looked at Ivy who was laying on my lap. She had an arrow in her gut, and was leaking a ton of blood.

"Ivy!" She looked at me and smiled before whispering into my ear, "I hope you win, give Bay a hug from me..."

Before she closed her eyes, and went limp. I heard a canon fire.

"Ivy?! Ivy?! IVY!" I felt tears leaking down my face. I could hear the careers cheering on the other side of the vent.

She was the only friend I had besides Bay, and he might not even be alive. But... She said, 'give Bay a hug from me'... Did that mean he was alive...?

I stood up and decided I needed to find Bay. I looked back down at Ivy one last time before, I went through the only other door, besides the one that lead back the careers, which was locked. It came out into a back ally. Night was falling fast and I needed to find a place to sleep for the night. But it was getting to dark, to fast. I looked around and saw a plank and some cloth near me. I smiled and picked them both up. I wrapped the cloth over the plank, then... I realized that I would need something to light it with. I looked around until I found an old light bulb, and a wire. I grabbed them both and put the wire to the bulb. It caused sparks to fly, and I quickly put the bulb near the torch. After a second or two, the cloth was on fire. I dropped the bulb and wire, and used the torch to see in the dark. I wasn't worried about the smoke, what I was worried about was the careers seeing the light, the fire was emitting. I found an opened man hole and quickly climbed down into it. I then found myself in a sewer...

...

I had walked around the sewers for about an hour, until I decided to call it a night. I found an old sofa and metal barrel. I put the torch on the barrel and laid down on the sofa. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one in the Capital, but it would do. Just then I heard a noise. I got up and grabbed my torch again. I looked around nervously; had the careers found me already? I shined my torch around, trying to find out where the sounds were coming from.

Just as I was about to head out and leave the sewers, I saw a figure coming at me in the darkness. My heart jumped into my throat and quickly I shined the light onto the intruder.

My heart leaped for joy: It was Bay... But, something was wrong...

...

**A/N: I just love cliffhangers. Don't you? What has happened to Bay? And also, poor Ivy. She was just fourteen! Well, I was the one, who killed her technically, but still! Only a few more chapters to go.**

**See you in the next one,**

**Bye!**


	10. Another death Another canon

**A/N: This is going to be a sad chapter...**

**Sorry, BlackCat46... I'm Sorry...**

**Also, sorry it's so short. This is just a filler chapter. the next chapter will be longer...**

...

Chapter 10: Another death, Another canon

"Bay!"

He was limping, badly. He was covered in blood. I rushed forward and quickly helped him, to the sofa. "What happened?!" "I was... salvaging. When... Romulus..." "It's okay, you don't need to say anymore..." He had been sliced and stabbed with a sword. It was a miracle that he had made it so far. "It's alright, you're safe now." "Lily, I need to tell you..." "NO! You're going to make it! You're going to win this, and go home! I've already lost Ivy, I'm not going to lose you, too!" "Ivy's dead...?" "Y-yes... She died earlier today... The careers..."

"Lily... I was there... when you were attacked. I saw you going into the hotel, with a career behind you. I followed you and saw Romulus and Juno about to... about to kill you... I leaped on his back, and got them to chase me..." Tears were leaking down my face. "Bay... That was you?" "Yeah..." His face twitched in pain. And I felt him stiffening. "Bay, don't you die on me!" "One of us would have to die anyway... I want it to be me..." "But how. How did Romulus find you?"

"I was in here..."

...

_(Bay's flashback...)_

_I was trying to find another exit to the sewers besides the one I had used to get here, when I heard a sound._

_"Ew, it's disgusting down here. Do we have to search here?" "Yes, this is a great place for someone to hide. I wouldn't put it past one of them to try and hide here." "Uh, fine. But you owe me one!" "I quickly tried to hide, but they were approaching fast. "There! There's one!" "HA! Guess you were right!" It was the careers. The girl from 1 (Pearl) drew her bow, the boy (Brass) Did the same. The tributes from 4 had spears which they didn't bother even lifting. I saw Juno smirk, as Romulus approached me. He drew his sword, and before I could blink, I was stabbed..._

_"He's finished now. Come on, let's find someone else..."_

_He sliced me with the sword. "For good measure."_

_Then they turned and left. Leaving me bleeding on the floor._

...

Tears covered my face. Those damn careers! They took Ivy from me, now Bay!

I looked down at Bay's big brown eyes. "Please be alright..." "I can't... I'm sorry..." His voice was going weaker. I couldn't help myself: I bent down, and pressed my warm lips to his cold ones. I felt his cold hands brush my face. Something wet touched my cheek: He was crying too. We broke apart, and stared into each others eyes. Me into his big brown ones, his into my blue ones."I love you Bay..." I whispered. "I love you too, Lily..." He whispered back, though I doubted he could have spoke louder if he wanted too. He grew colder, in my arms and I felt him go limp... "BAY! NO PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! ... Please..."

Another canon fired...

I broke down, and felt myself shake. I just lost Bay. The only boy I've ever loved. I kissed his forehead, then got up. I'll make the careers suffer, for what they have done... I'll make that clear...

But I can't do it alone...

I need Oak.

...

**A/N: *Cries* Bay... I knew this was going to happen eventually, but... WHY! Lily... You go find Oak, and make the careers suffer! Give them one for me! *goes horse from crying*... WHY!?**


	11. The plan and Stalking the Careers

**A/N: After that very sad chapter, here's the next one...  
**

...

Chapter 11: The plan/ Stalking the Careers.

I stood up and left the sewers. I need to find Oak. When I got out, I heard more canons went off. I counted three. I hoped that none of those were Oak's.

I lifted my torch, (which I had brought out of the sewers) to see in the darkness. Something moved. I lifted the torch higher. Bats. But not normal bats. These were huge. They had spider like faces and a wing scale of three feet, they also had large pointed stingers. they were completely black in color. I backed away slowly. Suddenly they took flight. But they didn't attack me. Instead, they flew right past me, and headed west. I didn't want to wait for them to come back, so I quickly continued on my way.

...

I searched all of the buildings near me, but couldn't fin Oak. I checked last where I had seen Ivy. Her body wasn't there anymore. I guess the gamemakers came and took her. I unlocked the door leading to where the careers attacked us, and so no one. I sighed, and continued on my way. While walking back to where the ally with the box was (which was where I slept the first night in the arena) I heard something. I heard a groaning, and I quickly shined my torch on the maker. It was Oak! He was bending over a small fire, he had made. I looked around nervously, before I called out to him. "He-hello..." He jumped and grabbed a crossbow he must have stolen from one of the careers. "Oh... Lily." "Hi, Oak..."

He put the gun down, and relaxed. I walked over and sat beside him. "Oak... I need to tell you that-" "Ivy's dead? I know..." I looked at him with sympathy. "Bay's dead too..." Oak looked at me and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Listen, I've got a plan." He looked back at, me and said; "I do too." I looked at him with confusion. "I'm gonna find those careers, and I'm gonna blow their fucking heads off!" I gasped, and quickly tried to discourage him from doing that. "That plan won't work. If we are going to beat the careers, where going to need a real plan. One that doesn't revolve around, just bursting out of the shadows, yelling 'attack!'..."

He nodded again. "You are right. We must work together..."

I smiled and scooted closer to the fire.

"Okay, here's the plan: You and me, under the cover of darkness, are going to sneak up on them. You take out the career that's guarding them-"

"But where how will we know where they are staying?"

I smiled. "That's simple: The Cornucopia..."

...

The following day, Oak and me decided to search for supplies. We searched a few abandoned buildings, for food. There were some pigeons, taking flight several feet above us. I took hold of a pipe and shimmied up to where the nest was. Four eggs. They all smelled fine, so I eat two and brought the other three back down to Oak, who ate the others. After we were finished with the eggs, we headed back to the ally. That night, we decided to bring our plan into action. I hoped Oak didn't go haywire when we saw Romulus and Juno.

Under the cover of darkness, we sneaked back near the Cornucopia. I saw one of the careers, the girl from 4, guarding the area. Oak took aim with his crossbow and fired. She dropped within a second of impact. We started to sneak closer, when the boy from 4 showed up. "What!" I quickly rushed and stabbed him in the throat with my knife. He gagged and fell to the ground next to his partner. Two canons fired. I looked to Oak, panicky. The other careers, looked around. "Who died? Check on Seabastian and clam..." "Maybe the girl and guy from 12 and 11 are dead?" "We need to be sure." As pearl walked in our direction, Oak charged. "OAK NO!" He stabbed her and rushed toward Romulus, leaving the girl from 1 bleed out on the grassy ground. I didn't dare follow him, all I could do was watch from afar. Romulus drew his sword and counter attacked Oak, who jumped out of reach. Romulus thrust his sword at Oaks throat who ducked, and kicked Romulus in the legs, causing him to fall. Just then Oak gave a grunt. He had been shot with an arrow from Brass. Oak coughed up blood, and fell to the ground. "No..." I muttered.

"It was a trap." Romulus was saying, as he got up. "Seabastian and Clam were killed by this piss of crap, and then he thought he could just charge us? As if..."

"What about that 12 girl?"

"We find her, and we kill her." "I like the sound of that..." Laughed Juno.

I gulped and quickly ran away from the Cornucopia...

...

**A/N: The the next chapter is the final one... What will happen to poor Lily? Will she beat the careers, will she perish? All will be reviled in the next chapter: The End...**


	12. The End

**A/N: This is the end...**

**BlackCat46: I will definitely be doing more stories. I'll be doing more stories for Hunger Games, some for Tomb Raider, some for Harry Potter and Resident Evil, Silent Hill. And even for Black Butler and Blue Exorcist. Maybe even for Fairy Tail...**

**Without further adieu: The final chapter... Grab some tissues...**

...

Chapter 12: The End...

I ran for all I was forth.

I tripped and still I ran.

I was alone in the arena with the careers! This was my worst nightmare. How could I beat them. There was three of them and one of me. The odds were definitely _NOT_ in my favor... I ran back to the ally were Oak and me had made our plan. I reached the fire pit which I quickly extinguished and crawled in the box I had been sleeping in. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that this would all go away. This was just a bad dream right? I was still home, with my mother. Bay was still alive. I wasn't a tribute. I was just Lily. Lily Meadows from District 12. Not Lily the District 12 Tribute...

After several minutes of this, I finally got to sleep...

...

When I woke up, I stretched. I heard several bone pop, and only then did I realize just how cramped I was in that box. I looked like the already the next night. I had slept through the hole day... Just as I was wondering what to do now. The ground started to shake violently. I looked beneath me, and saw a crack in the ground spreading, right under my foot. I quickly realized what was going on: The gamemakers were making an earthquake to round all of the tributes go to one area... I quickly ran for it, and left my ally. The ground was caving in. Buildings were falling, some on fire. After just minutes, all of the biggest of the buildings were on the ground burning. Over half the city was ablaze.

The bats I had seen the previous night were flying around me. This time, they were trying to attack... One nearly grabbed ahold of my shoulder and I just managed to dodge it. I could see the Cornucopia. But where was the careers? My question was quickly answered when I saw the three remaining careers, running for their life. The guy from 1, Brass, fell into some fire and screamed before the bats chasing them ripped him to shreds. Juno crying and trying to keep up with Romulus, but she coudn't. One of the bats, grabbed her by the shoulder and took off into the sky, flying east. I could heard her screaming, before she was suddenly silenced.

Two canons went off...

I had finally reached the Cornucopia, and at the same time, so had Romulus. We stared at each other for a second before we turned back to back, as the bats circled us. But they wouldn't come any closer. It was like a forcefield was over us like a bubble. I quickly turned around to find Romulus smirking at me. "So... It's down to just us..."

I gulped and backed up.

"You know... You're kinda hot..."

I blushed and tried to find a weapon.

"To bad..."

I ducked as he swung his sword at my heart. I made a run for the Cornucopia, where the last few other weapons were. When I got there, I quickly grabbed a threw my knife at Romulus which hit him in the arm. He pulled it out and threw it to the side. I grabbed a spear, and held it between me and him. He smirked at me. "Just save me the trouble: Put down the spear..."

I was exhausted by this point and could barley life my arms. I didn't even want to win anymore. I just wanted Bay. That's when I realized something. I wanted to die... I actually wanted to die, so I could be with Bay... I threw my spear to the ground and got on my knees. I saw Romulus laugh, before I lowered my head. "What's the matter? Want to be with you're dead boyfriend, huh?" I didn't say anything. I just sat there and waited for what I knew was coming. "Very well..." I heard him charge at me. Heard him raise his sword. "Have it you're way!" I heard him say, as he came down with it...

'Bay... I'm coming.'...

...

**A/N: Don't hate me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't kill me! *dodges knife* I wanted her to live, but that would conflict with the main story of the Hunger Games: Katniss and Peeta were the first tributes to win for District 12 since Haymich. *dodges ax* I wanted her live so badly! But I couldn't keep her alive. I knew this was going to be the end before I ever wrote this. Please forgive me! *dodges half-heartedly thrown boot* This isn't the end of the story though... I am going to do a epilogue with Lily's mom. Make sure you read it. It will have a very important authors note at the end. It will also link this story and the first HG book... So please don't kill me... Please...? *Dodges spear* OH, COME ON! Look at the bright side: Lily and Bay are together now! *Gits hit with other boot* OW!  
**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue for:**

**The Hunger Games: Lost in Nightmares...**

...

Epilogue

My poor little Lily... I knew she wouldn't be able to survive. But why did she have to _let_ that young man kill her?! I was walking to the bakery to buy some bread. If my little Lily-poo had survived. Then I would be buying two slices of bread instead of just one... I entered the bakery...

"Ah, Ms. Meadows." I heard the baker, Pine Mellark, say from across the store.

"Hello..."I replied. "I'm sorry, about Lily..." I heard him say. "Don't feel sorry for me. Other families have been torn apart by these games before, and mine won't be the last..." "You're right... So what will it be?" "I would like a slice of bread please." "Right away." He went behind the counter and got an entire loaf of bread. It was way more then I was asking for. "I can't afford this." I quickly said. "No problem. This is on the house. You're husband was good to us. It is the least I can do, to take care of his wife after her only daughter died..." I felt tears fill my eyes. "Thank you..." I replied, before I reached for the loaf in Mr. Mellark's hands.

"HOW DARE YOU BURN THAT BREAD! HOW MANY TIME ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP BURNING THINGS, BOY!" I jumped as Mrs. Mellark came into view, as she slapped her son. What was his name again? Peeta? Yes, that was it. Peeta Mellark. I left the story after thanking Pine again. I started to walked down the now wet ground. It had started to rain. I heard a sound behind me, and as I turned around to see what it was. I saw the Mellark boy ripping a half burnt loaf of bread and throwing it to the pigs next to the store. I saw him look near a tree, before he threw the other half at it. As he went back into the store, I realized he hadn't threw the bread at the tree, but a girl sitting under a tree. Looking closer, I saw it was Katniss Everdeen. I was friends with her mother. I smiled and continued on my way, back home... My poor, sweet Lily... I hope you're happy, wherever you are...

...

**A/N: Aaaaannnndddd that's a wrap...**

**That was the last part, of my THG:LiN story. I hope you liked it and, hope you follow me to my other stories I have planned. I might take a break from Hunger Games for now though. Maybe I'll start on the Harry Potter series I've been planning. Now onto the important stuff: I am planning two other Hunger Games stories that take place up to two years before this one. One for Johanna and one for another OC. I really hope you will follow me to my other stories, and if so: Thanks! Plus: I would like to thank Bear Grylls and Man Vs Wild for several parts of this story: The elevator, the eggs, the climbing high to get the eggs, The torch, the using a light bulb and wire to start a fire, the idea of going into the sewers, and the Kenya nightmare. (The one with the snake...) Even the arena (Which was going to be a city anyway.) Was based on the episode: Urban Survivor, from Man Vs Wild... Originally the arena was going to be a jungle, with a clearing in the middle, for the Cornucopia. But then I realized it was to close to Catching Fire, so I changed it to a frozen wastland, but I didn't like it so I changed it to a city based arena. It was originally going to be New York City, but then I realized, Lily wouldn't be able to do a lot of parkouring in that arena. So I changed it to a smaller city, with just a few tall buildings. Most of the buildings were only five to eight stories high, but a few, (Which Lily never visited) Were hundreds of feet high. Picture some of New York's buildings... See what I mean?  
**

**Anyway: Bu-Bye!  
**

**Say goodbye guys:**

**Lily: Bye...**

**Bay: It was nice to meet you.**

**Ivy: Hugs for all!**

**Oak: Whatever...**

**Juno: I will kill you...**

**Romulus: Unless you want to die, I suggest you leave... Now...**

**ME: Don't be rude you two!**

**Juno: Shut up...**

**Romulus: Suck it...**

**Me: YOOOOOUUUUU!**

**BYE!  
**

**Romulus: Hey, I'm not done with you ye-"**

**:3**


End file.
